heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Terror Rides the Range | Synopsis2 = Outside of Silver City, mine owner Ted French is gunned down. The shooter is about to steal his personally designed saddle when suddenly he hears someone approaching and flees the murder scene. The approaching horse is Two-Gun Kid who checks to see if the man is still alive, but finds him dead. He is then confronted by a man named Dunmar who accuses Two-Gun Kid of gunning down Ted French. The sheriff soon arrives who also does not believe Two-Gun Kid's pleas of innocence and puts him under arrest. Soon the sheriff's jail is visited by French's daughter Ellen who demands to know why Two-Gun killed her father. Two-Gun explains his innocence to the girl who believes him. She tells him that she was in Kentucky training racing horses when she got a letter from her dad telling her that he had found a mother load of silver. She explains when she returned that her father had a map to it's location and that she last saw him as he was leaving for the mine. Two-Gun realizes that her father was murdered for the map, not his unique saddle. After the girl leaves, Two-Gun begins to wonder about the saddle that was left at the scene. Later than night Dunmar breaks into the sheriffs office and breaks the Two-Gun Kid out of his cell, wishing to help him escape. Two-Gun takes French's saddle to put on Cyclone and meets Dunmar's thug Ape Cojac. They then lead Two-Gun out to Lodestone, a ghost town nearby. There they knock Two-Gun out and tie him up. When the Kid revives, Dunmar tells them that he and the sheriff killed Tod French and then heats up a branding iron and threatens to burn him with it if he does not tell them what happened to the map to the silver mine. However, Two-Gun shifts out of the way and the iron burns Ape instead and Two-Gun fights the two men off and tries to flee. But Dunmar manages to get the drop on Two-Gun and when the sheriff and a posse including Ellen come searching through the area, Dunmar has Two-Gun hide inside a watering trough that has a false bottom. When they arrive the horses start acting strange near the trough. While Dunmar tries to explain why he is there (claiming that he was hunting Two-Gun) Ellen finds him hiding out in the tough and gives him her gun and helps him escape. As he flees Dunmar and the posse exit one of the abandoned houses and start shooting. The Kid manages to wound Dunmar before fleeing. He rides back to Silver City and reunited with Ellen and tells her that Dunmar and the sheriff killed her father to take over his mine. Two-Gun is shot at and hideout in the barn as Dunmar and the sheriff arrive on the scene. Two-Gun comes out of hiding and is kept at gunpoint. Dunmar explains that he did not shoot French that he was going to steal the map but found Two-Gun. The sheriff then guns down Dunmar and reveals that he killed French. The sheriff then tries to kill Two-Gun, but the hero is a faster draw and shoots the sheriff. As he dies a crowd gathers around and he confesses to killing French. He tells them that the map to the silver mine was under their noses the whole time: On Tod French's specially made saddle. Two-Gun turns over the saddle, and the map over to Ellen and then rides off into the sunset. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Dunmar * Sheriff Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Aztec Gold Brings Hot-Lead Justice | Synopsis3 = Riding through Mexico near the site of ancient Aztec temples, the Two-Gun Kid is shot at by a young Mexican boy. Two-Gun easily knocks the boy off his horse and is surprised that the boy has a powerful hate on for white men. Deciding that this boy must be confused, as relations with the Mexicans have been peaceful, he rides the boy into town and finds that all the locals are angry that he has come. Two-Gun soon learns that the locals are mad because white men have been robbing their Aztec temples. Accusing Two-Gun of stealing the treasures and attempt to hang him. Only one of the locals protests against this, but before Two-Gun can be hung, the boy he confronted earlier frees him. Two-Gun then steals some clothing for disguise and rides out of town. He goes to the temple where he finds men led by Buck Thomas who have been looting the temples. The men try to silence the Kid, but Two-Gun easily beats them into submission and then ropes them up. He brings them back to the town for the villagers to deliver justice, redeeming him in their eyes. With the people satisfied, Two-Gun then rides off into the sunset. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Buck Thomas Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Death Deals the High Card | Synopsis4 = Tod Haskell, a gambler from Boston, has come to town and begins working the gambling tables in town. When one of the local cowpokes accuses Tod of cheating at a game of Poker, Tod pulls out a gun and is about to shoot him when Sheriff Blaze Carson enters the saloon and shoots the gun out of Tod's hand. Having become fed up with the trouble that Tod causes while in town, Blaze Carson orders him to get out of town. There is a brief fight, but Tod is no match in a fight against Blaze and he complies leaving town. Shortly after a coach containing a young woman named Lynn who has come searching for Tod Haskell. As it turns out she is Tod's fiancée and she has come searching for him after he fled Boston. She tells Blaze that Tod was accused of stealing money from her fathers bank. However in his absence the real thief was captured and that she has come to bring him back home so that they can be married. Realizing that Tod has taken up the persona of a rogue gambler is on false pretenses, Blaze promises to bring him back to her. Blaze follows Tod's back trail and tries to convince him to return back to town with him. Tod refuses and another fight breaks out. Tod loses again and is knocked out and is dragged back to town by Carson. However, when he is brought back to town and all explained, Tod refuses to believe Lynn that he has been cleared of charges. With no way to talk sense into him, Blaze has him locked in the jail leaving him to believe that he is going to be hanged for his crimes. The next morning, Blaze comes to have him face his "sentenced". However, Tod is in for a surprise, as instead of a noose waiting for him it is a wedding. Blaze explains to Tod that he got a wire from Boston confirming that he has been cleared of all charges. Tod and Lynn are quickly married and the next day as they leave town, Tod hands over his gun to Blaze, telling the sheriff that he no longer needs it. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Tod Heskel Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Lead Branded Maverick | Synopsis5 = Two-Gun Kid is searching for a crook named Jack Hanley and tracks him to Central City, Navada. He passes by a stage coach, not noticing a man cutting one of the reigns on a coach. Not far away Pat Baldwin who is refused a loan from the bank to help fund her mining operation. Pat then rides off in the sabotaged coach. Spotting the coach in trouble along a mountain pass, Two-Gun races Cyclone to catch up with it and pulls Pat out of the coach before it goes off a cliff and is smashed into pieces. Pat explains her plight, that her father was shot and killed and since she has been trying to fund the 150 thousand dollars needed to open a new vein of the mine. Two-Gun takes Pat to her uncle George's ranch. George thanks Two-Gun for saving his niece and takes him into a local saloon. There he crosses paths with Jack Hanley. Before Two-Gun can start anything, George stops things telling Two-Gun that Jack has been working on their ranch. Two-Gun warns Jack to get out of town or he will kill him. Jack leaves the saloon determined to trick Pat into marrying him and tricking Two-Gun into killing George so that he can take possession of the mine. Later that night, as Two-Gun and Pat are spending time together, Two-Gun gets a note from Jack Hanley challenging him to a duel out from of the New Moon Saloon. Two-Gun rushes there and in the darkness he accidentally shoots and kills George Baldwin instead. Two-Gun flees from the law and decides to investigate things to figure out what is going on. He goes to the Baldwin mine and collects an ore sample. Then breaking into the mineralogy lab on the Baldwin ranch and finds it rich in silver. Suddenly, Pat enters in on him and accuses him of killing her uncle in cold blood. As Two-Gun tries to explain that the mine is rich in ore Jack Handley bursts in on them with a gun drawn. He explains his entire plot, but before he can shoot them both, Two-Gun knocks over the candle that is lighting the room washing it in darkness. The darkness gives Two-Gun the cover he needs to gun down Jack Handley. With his name cleared and Pat left with the mine, Two-Gun once more rides off onto the range. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Jack Hanley Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}